Malec -Des univers parallèles
by marieange005
Summary: Magnus et Alec partent à la découverte de leurs doubles dans les univers parallèles. Les personnages sont tirés de la saga the mortal instruments (livre) et de la série Shadowhunters (série télévisée)
1. Prologue

**Prélude**

-Magnus, je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir être avec toi. Je pourrais rester avec toi toute ma vie, dit Alec.

Magnus se sentit rougir, comme à toutes les fois que son amoureux lui adressait un compliment.

-Alexander, je pourrais rester avec toi, ici, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Alec rougit à son tour et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus.

-Mais, sérieusement, ce programme à la télé est vraiment mauvais, il n'y a rien de mieux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais Alexander, une comédie, une romance, un drame ? demanda Magnus qui cherchait à faire plaisir à Alec.

-En fait je ne sais pas trop, j'aimerais quelque chose qui nous ressemble. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Quelque chose qui nous ressemble ?

Magnus réfléchit. Allait-il vraiment proposer cela à Alec. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ça ne se faisait pas.

-Est-ce que tu serais partant pour une aventure différente de toutes celles que tu as vécues jusqu'ici, demanda Magnus.

-Une aventure ? On ne regardait pas la télévision, demanda Alec.

-Oui, dit Magnus, mais on pourrait faire plus encore. On pourrait...

Il s'arrêta, se disant que son idée était complètement farfelue.

-On pourrait...? questionna Alec d'un ton interrogateur.

-Oh non, laisse tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Magnus, tu as piqué ma curiosité, tu dois me le dire ! On pourrait...quoi ? Dis-moi-le, insista Alec.

-En fait, je me disais que... Et bien, tu as déjà entendu parler des univers parallèles?

-Oui, ce sont d'autres univers desquels viennent les démons non?

-En fait, il en existe toutes sortes et... dans la plupart on retrouve les mêmes personnes que dans notre monde, mais dans d'autres circonstances, tu comprends?

-Oui, c'est tout à fait logique, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre film, dit Alec qui ne comprenait visiblement pas où Magnus voulait en venir.

-Et bien, si tu es partant, on pourrait aller visiter ces univers parallèles. Visiter les Alec et Magnus de ces autres univers.

Alec sourit sans savoir pourquoi. Pouvait-il vraiment visiter d'autres univers?

-Ça se fait, demanda Alec.

-Il y aurait quelques précautions à prendre. Tout d'abord, il faudra prendre une potion qui nous permettra de rester nous-mêmes une fois là-bas. Tu vois, on ne voudrait pas prendre la place du Magnus et de l'Alec d'un autre monde. En plus, on doit absolument garder nos pouvoirs si l'on veut pouvoir revenir.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague?

-Non, je suis très sérieux. Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais ça pourrait être drôle, non?

-Oui! Oui! On y va. J'ai bien envie de voir à quoi tu vas ressemble dans un autre monde! dit Alec.

-Je serai bien sûr tout aussi bien habillé!

Alec embrassa Magnus et le tira hors du lit pour qu'il aille préparer sa potion. Ils allaient visiter d'autres mondes, c'était encore mieux qu'un voyage. Alec ne pouvait plus attendre.


	2. Vers un univers plutôt normal (1)

**Vers un univers plutôt normal (partie 1)**

Magnus avait fini de préparer leurs potions et en tendit une à Alec. Celui-ci la porta à ses lèvres et hésita devant l'odeur nauséabonde.

-Je dois...boire ça ?

-C'est le principe, répondit Magnus.

Alec ferma les yeux, retient son souffle et avala la potion. Finalement, elle ne goutait pas aussi mauvais qu'elle sentait. Magnus avala la sienne sans se plaindre.

-Donc, entama Magnus, quand nous arriverons, on va se retrouver à côté du Alec ou du Magnus de l'autre monde. On devrait arriver au même endroit, si je ne me trompe pas. On aura exactement 5 minutes pendant lesquelles nous serons invisibles pour les gens de ce monde. Pendant ces 5 minutes, on devra aller se cacher, puis décider de ce qu'on fera après. Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un nous voie, comme nous sommes. Il faudra se camoufler.

Alec acquiesça. Tout cela lui semblait bien compliqué.

-On va utiliser un portail qui nous mènera devant LE portail, celui qui permet de changer de dimension. Il faudra faire attention à ne pas rester trop longtemps dans l'autre dimension, car cela pourrait attirer plus de démons dans les dimensions que nous visiterons ou encore, ça pourrait complètement changer le futur de cette dimension.

-D'accord, dit Alec, les yeux rivés sur Magnus, comme à son habitude.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le portail le plus près. Ils passèrent au travers celui-ci, main dans la main, et atterrirent au bon milieu de nulle part.

-On y est, s'exclama Magnus.

Il bougea ses mains de tous bords tout côté, laissant des traces bleutées sur leur passage et il fit apparaître LE portail.

 _Il est bien semblable à tous les autres_ , pensa Alec. Cependant, il savait qu'il était très différent.

-Est-ce qu'on peut choisir la dimension dans laquelle on ira, demanda Alec.

-Non, mais tu peux penser à ce que tu aimerais voir, cela pourrait aider à aller vers une dimension qui te plaira.

-D'accord, répondit Alec, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir choisir leur destination.

-Prêt, demanda Magnus en lui tenant la main.

-Toujours, répondit Alec en prenant la main de Magnus.

Il avait beau lui prendre la main tous les jours, il avait encore l'impression qu'il le faisait pour la première fois, tant cela le bouleversait. Il reprit ses esprits et suivis Magnus au travers le portail.

-Oh non, dit Alec d'une voix un peu gênée.

-Alors c'est ça que tu voulais voir, dit Magnus avec une voix sensuelle.

Alec rougit comme jamais auparavant.

-Euh, non. Pas non, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te, nous, euh, mais en fait, non, je ne voulais pas voir ça.

-Pourquoi pas, c'est mille fois mieux que n'importe quels films pornos. Et wow, tu es toujours aussi beau, peu importe la dimension.

-On ne devrait pas se cacher avant qu'il nous voie, dit Alec qui ne pouvait plus respirer tant il était gêné.

-Malheureusement, on va manquer la meilleure partie, dit Magnus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ils sortirent de la chambre dans laquelle Magnus et Alec étaient en train de vivre un moment passionné.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, alors ils décidèrent d'y rester, le temps de se camoufler.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je me verrai, que je nous verrai, en train de...tu sais, dit Alec, encore sous le choc de la scène qu'il avait vue.

-Dans tous les cas, on peut dire que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre dans tous les mondes, renchérit Magnus, en enlaçant Alec comme il aimait tant le faire.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, murmura Alec.

-Moi aussi, mais, sérieusement, il faut faire quelque chose avec notre apparence. On ne pourra être vus à côté de nos sosies.

-On pourrait prendre l'apparence de gens de notre dimension, ce sera facile de tromper les gens ici.

-Pourquoi pas, c'est certainement plus facile de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un dont on connaît parfaitement le physique, conclu Magnus.

Alec décida de se transformer en Jace. C'était certainement la personne dont il connaissait le mieux le physique, mis à part Isabelle (peut-être, il n'en était pas certain), mais il ne voulait pas être une fille de toute manière. Magnus opta pour Ragnor. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû opter pour quelqu'un qui avait plus l'air humain, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait faire quelques modifications au physique de Ragnor pour avoir l'air humain.

Alec utilisa sa stèle pour effectuer son glamour (ce qui lui permettrait de prendre l'apparence de Jace), tandis que Magnus utilisa ses talents de sorcier.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils décidèrent d'explorer les environs. Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être une résidence universitaire. Ils trouvèrent les escaliers et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait quelques fauteuils à l'entrée et ils y prirent place. Ils voulaient être présents quand Alec et Magnus descendraient. Après tout, ils étaient là pour les observer.

-Penses-tu qu'ils en ont encore pour longtemps, demanda Alec.

-Si je me fie à nos habitudes, je dirais que oui, répondit Magnus un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai un peu l'impression de m'immiscer dans leurs vies. Je ne suis plus certain...

-Voyons, ça va être drôle, dit Magnus.

-Jace, cria une voix qui semblait se rapprocher.

Il semblait que Jace existait aussi dans ce monde et que quelqu'un le connaissait.

-Je pensais que tu étais en voyage toute la semaine, dit la voix qu'Alec ne reconnut que trop bien.

Devant les regards ahuris d'Alec et Magnus, Izzy s'approchait d'eux à grandes enjambées. Elle se précipita dans les bras d'Alec. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras comme à son habitude. Il était bien sûr habitué à côtoyer sa propre sœur dans son monde et, d'un seul coup, Izzy s'approcha _pour embrasser Alec_ , sur la bouche. Il n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde pour la repousser.

Izzy était tout aussi belle dans cette dimension, mais elle avait des vêtements plus décontracté. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt. Son regard changea à la vue d'Alec qui s'éloignait d'elle.

-Iz, s'il te plait, dit Alec.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et ne semblait pas comprendre.

-Jace? Depuis quand tu m'appelles Iz, seulement mon frère m'appelle comme ça.

Donc Jace n'était pas leur frère dans cette dimension finit pas comprendre Alec. Magnus, qui avait contemplé toute la scène retenait son rire.

-Ah euh, j'essayais, c'est que je voulais voir comment c'était de t'appeler Iz, dit Alec maladroitement.

-Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Alec se rappela qu'Isabelle avait sous-entendu que Jace était en voyage.

-Je...tu me manquais, dit-il honteux.

Quand Isabelle s'approcha de nouveau pour l'embrasser, il se recula de nouveau.

-Euh, tu connais Ragnor ?

Il réalisa qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Magnus avait eu plus de chance que lui !

-C'est qu'il n'aime pas voir les gens s'embrasser, ça lui rappelle sa récente rupture, murmura Alec.

-Ah, répondit Izzy, qui observait Alec comme si c'était un étranger.

-Que fais-tu ici, toi ?

-Je venais voir mon frère, il m'a dit qu'il serait dans sa chambre et qu'on irait prendre un verre.

Magnus et Alec échangèrent un regard douteux. Leurs équivalents de ce monde ne pouvaient pas avoir donné rendez-vous à Izzy, pas pendant qu'ils étaient en train de faire...ce qu'ils avaient vu.

-Tu viens mon amour, chantonna Izzy.

Elle s'adressait visiblement à Alec, ce qui le rendait plus que mal à l'aise.

-Toi aussi, Ragnor, c'est ça? Tu viens avec nous?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Magnus amusé de la situation.

En montant vers la chambre d'Alec et Magnus- en fait ça devait être la chambre d'Alec puisqu'Izzy venait le rejoindre-, Alec tandis la main vers Magnus, cherchant à l'avoir près de lui. Magnus lui envoya un regard réprobateur, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait pas agir comme lui-même. Izzy cogna trois longs coups à la porte d'Alec.

Pendant un instant, Alec et Magnus se demandèrent s'ils interrompraient les faux Alec et Magnus. Bon, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait faux, mais pour eux, ils l'étaient. Faux-Magnus ouvrit la porte, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

-Je vois qu'on vous dérange, s'exclama Izzy avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-On avait fini, répondit Faux-Magnus qui souriait à Alec.

-Je pensais que tu étais en voyage Jace, enchaina-t-il.

-J'ai décidé de partir un peu plus tard, répondit Alec, espérant que son mensonge paraitrait naturel.

Faux-Alec s'approcha un peu trop près d'Alec et se permit de l'enlacer. Alec eut un moment d'hésitation. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance, ou plutôt l'occasion de s'enlacer soi-même. Magnus paraissait bien amusé de la scène. Bien sûr, il pouvait voir au travers le glamour d'Alec et il le voyait donc comme il était réellement. Voir Alec enlacer son sosie découlait presque du fantasme. Magnus détourna le regard sentant ses joues rougir à l'idée que...non il ne fallait pas y penser. Il préféra attirer son attention sur lui, sur Faux-Magnus.

\- Quelle belle combinaison Magnus ! Le chandail violet avec le pantalon argenté, j'aurais dû y penser avant dit Magnus.

En voyant Faux-Magnus, il eut peur que celui-ci connaisse Ragnor, mais il fut rassuré quand Faux-Magnus lui répondit.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Ah, c'est Alexander qui...euh Jace qui me l'a dit.

-Alexander ? Il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle comme cela, dit Faux-Magnus sur un ton défensif. Je veux bien croire que c'est son vrai nom, mais tu l'appelleras Alec, ami de Jace !

Alec se sentit rougir en voyant Faux-Magnus le défendre. Il avait toujours apprécié la manière unique qu'avait Magnus de l'appeler. Il était touché de voir que cela valait également dans cet univers.

-Mags, s'il te plait, laisse-le tranquille un peu. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a personne qui le dit comme toi, répondit Faux-Alec.

Ce fut au tour de Magnus de rougir. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Alec, plein de désir, tout comme Faux-Magnus regardait Faux-Alec. Izzy se sentit de trop pendant quelques instants. Alec brisa le silence en chuchotant des mots à Magnus qui furent inaudible pour les autres.

-Mags, je pense que je viens de trouver le surnom parfait, dit-il avec un sourire qui faisait rayonner tout son visage.

-Bon, on y va les gars, coupa Izzy.

-Avec plaisir répondit Magnus.

Izzy fut un peu surprise quand Ragnor répondit comme s'il la connaissait très bien. Magnus se promit d'être plus discret. Faux-Magnus embrassa brièvement Faux-Alec avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Trop mignon, dit Izzy les yeux remplis de joie pour son frère.

-Iz, dirent Alec et Faux-Alec au même moment.

Alec pencha la tête en espérant que seul Magnus l'avait entendu, ce qui semblait être le cas. Les deux hommes suivirent leurs nouveaux amis pour aller prendre un verre.


	3. Vers un univers plutôt normal (2)

**Vers un univers plutôt normal (partie 2)**

Arrivés à ce qui semblait être le pub universitaire, Faux-Alec, Faux-Magnus et Izzy prirent place. Magnus et Alec s'installèrent sur deux chaises l'une à côté de l'autre. Comme à son habitude, Magnus colla sa chaise le plus possible à celle d'Alec, juste assez pour qu'ils se touchent. Il se retint cependant de montrer tout autre signe d'affection, pour ne pas vexer Izzy.

-Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Demanda Magnus à Faux-Alec et Faux-Magnus. J'adore les histoires d'amour. Je veux tout savoir. Vous avez l'air trop parfait ensemble !

-Heu, tu n'as pas dit qu'il n'aimait pas voir de gens s'embrasser parce que ça lui rappelait sa dernière relation, demanda Izzy qui était toute perdue.

-Ah, répondu Alec gêné, euh il doit s'être fait à l'idée finalement !

Ce fut évidemment Faux-Magnus qui prit la parole. Faux-Alec avait l'air bien à l'aise avec Faux-Magnus, mais il demeurait tout de même plus silencieux que son copain, tout comme Alec le faisait.

-Ah, c'est toute une histoire, dit-il en s'adressant à Magnus.

Faux-Magnus adorait parler de sa relation avec Alec et ne se fit pas prier pour raconter leur première rencontre.

-En fait, il y a deux ans, je commençais mes études pour devenir designer. J'étais tout à fait excité de cela. J'ai emménagé dans les résidences une semaine avant le début des cours. Je voulais être certain que tout se passerait bien et que ma première année serait parfaite. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui arriverait, dit Faux-Magnus en fixant amoureusement son copain.

Faux-Alec lui prit la main, l'empêchant de gesticuler en racontant son histoire. Faux-Magnus préférait tout de même avec la main d'Alec dans la sienne que de pouvoir gesticuler. Il poursuivit.

-J'attendais avec impatience mon partenaire de chambre. J'espérais bien qui serait gentil, car je n'avais le goût de me sentir à l'écart dans ma propre chambre !

-Et puis, il était gentil ? demanda Faux-Alec, un sourire aux lèvres ?

-Qu'en penses-tu, répondit celui qui racontait l'histoire en se rapprochant de son Alec pour l'embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent, un sourire aux lèvres, pour permettre à Faux-Magnus de continuer.

-Quand il est arrivé, poursuivit Faux-Magnus, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. Il était tellement beau avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus.

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de regarder Alec, se rappelant lui-même la première fois où il l'avait aperçu. Il ne savait pas encore qui il était, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son chasseur d'ombre.

-Il n'eut même pas le temps de me saluer qu'il trébucha sur sa valise qui, je dois dire, était vraiment trop grosse. Il était tellement adorable: étendu sur le sol, sa valise l'écrasant. Sans hésiter, je suis allé soulever sa valise et nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois. Tout de suite, je suis tombé en amour avec lui. On peut dire que c'était le coup de foudre.

-Aw, Magnus, tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça de cette manière, dit Alec qui se collait de plus en plus à son Magnus.

-Pourquoi je te l'aurais raconté, beauté, tu étais là, répondit simplement le narrateur. Tu ne me l'as pas raconté non plus, fit remarquer Faux-Magnus en riant.

-En effet. Voyez-vous, Magnus a très mal raconté ce qui s'est passé ! Donc, je suis arrivé la journée avant le début des cours. Tout me semblait très grand et, pour être honnête, j'étais un peu perdu. Par chance, je t'ai croisé, dit Faux-Alec en fixant Alec. Jace m'a indiquer où je pouvais trouver ma chambre, voyant que je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais. Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué en espérant que mon colocataire serait respectueux et posé. Je ne voulais pas que ma vie soit chamboulé, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son copain.

Alec regardait celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Personnellement, il n'aimait pas parler de sa vie, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de prendre quelques habitudes de ce Alec.

-J'ai réussi à me rendre à ma chambre et, quand je suis entré je l'ai vu. Il était simplement en train de ranger des choses dans son bureau, mais il était majestueux. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, dit Alec presque dans un murmure. Je suis resté au moins deux minutes à la porte en l'observant. Quand il s'est enfin retourné, j'ai eu peur qu'il remarque que je l'observais, alors je me suis mis à avancer, puis, bon, j'ai trébuché sur ma valise. Je me suis retrouvé étendu au sol, ma valise sur moi et je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, mais je me trompais. Magnus s'est approché de moi, pour retirer la valise, mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il est à mes côtés j'ai perdu tous mes moyens. Son odeur, sa présence, c'était trop. Il m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever et, en essayant de me lever, je l'ai fait tomber avec moi, dit Faux-Alec qui commençait à être un peu gêné.

-Comment ça, ce n'aurait pas pu être pire ? demanda Faux-Magnus. C'était tout ce dont je rêvais ! Je ne t'avais aperçu que quelques secondes, mais tout ce que je voulais faire c'était être près de toi et j'ai été servi. Alec était gêné et se confondait en excuse, toujours couché au sol. Je lui ai pris la main et que lui ai dit que tout irait bien. Ah, le contact de sa main, c'était comme un choc électrique qui traversa tout mon corps.

Faux-Alec passa sa main sur la joue de Faux-Magnus, qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Tous deux souriaient amoureusement à l'autre.

-Comme je disais, ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! J'étais au sol, je voulais me relever, mais c'était impossible. Il y avait Magnus à côté de moi, ce qui m'empêchait de bouger, de parler, de respirer. Il a approché sa main de moi et j'ai failli mourir au contact de sa peau. Je ne voulais plus jamais le laisser partir.

Alec et Magnus l'écoutaient avec grande attention.

-Je sais, c'est tout à fait stupide de ressentir ce genre d'émotion, poursuivit-il quand on vient de rencontrer quelqu'un, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser partir ! Je le savais à ce moment et j'en suis encore convaincu aujourd'hui.

-Je voulais l'aider à se relever, mais je l'ai tiré vers moi, comme si c'était déjà une habitude. Son corps était presque collé au mien et je ne pouvais plus respirer.

-Et, comme je disais, ce ne pouvait pas être pire. Je regardais Magnus en espérant que le moment dure pour toujours quand j'ai accroché la valise que Magnus avait enlevée et...elle est tombée sur lui.

-J'ai réalisé à ce moment qu'elle était bien plus lourde que ce que je pensais, dit Magnus en riant.

-Oh je suis désolé, mon amour, murmura Faux-Alex aux oreilles de Faux-Magnus. En fait, ma valise était remplie de livre, j'aime bien lire. J'étais horrifié de voir Magnus écrasé par ma valise, mais j'avais peine à me décider à le lâcher. J'ai tout de même réussi à me lever et j'ai libéré Magnus. Contrairement à moi, il n'eut aucune difficulté à se relever. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il avait passé ses mains autour de moi et me murmurait « merci ». Une chance qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, car à ce moment j'ai failli tomber de nouveau. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes et tout ce que je voulais c'était de rester avec lui pour toujours.

-Alexander, tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça comme ça, ricana Magnus en regardant celui qui parlait.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait, tu étais là, répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mhmm et je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Comment je pourrais oublier un seul moment passé avec toi. Ton odeur, ta chaleur, je ne pouvais pas en avoir assez. Après quelques minutes, oui, dit-il en regardant Ragnor, on est resté comme ça quelques minutes, je me suis éloigné, me disant que je devais le rendre inconfortable.

-Haha, c'est impossible Mags. Dès que son corps commença à se décoller du mien, je l'ai serré plus fort dans mes bras. En réalisant ce que je venais de faire, je fus pris de gêne et je l'ai laissé partir. On se regarda longuement et Magnus s'est présenté. On a un peu parlé et on est aussitôt devenu meilleur ami.

-Meilleurs amis ? interrogea Magnus. Je pensais que vous aviez commencé à sortir ensemble aussitôt de la manière dont vous parliez.

Faux-Magnus et Faux-Alec rirent en observant Ragnor.

-Et non, dit Faux-Alec, j'étais bien trop gêné pour l'approcher. On sortait toujours ensemble, on avait les mêmes amis. Il faisait même partie de ma famille, ajouta-t-il en regardant Izzy qui était visiblement contente de réentendre l'histoire d'amour de son frère. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de passer du temps avec lui.

-Ah, c'était vraiment tout ce que tu voulais, demanda Faux-Magnus en levant un sourcil.

-Je veux dire, bien sûr je voulais plus, mais passer tout mon temps avec Mags semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Je me suis toujours senti à l'aise et paisible à ses côtés, sauf quand il s'approche de moi, là, je perds tous mes moyens.

Faux-Magnus passa sa main dans les cheveux de son copain et l'embrassa. Magnus dut résister à l'envi de faire de même. Il incarnait Ragnor après tout, il ne pouvait pas. Faux-Alec reprit ses esprits et poursuivit.

-Je le suivais à toutes ses activités et je l'attendais après ses cours. J'avais l'air d'un vrai chien de poche, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

-Un très beau chien de poche, reprit Magnus. J'attendais la fin de mes cours avec impatience, sachant qu'il serait là. Quand il était lui-même en cours, je l'attendais dans notre chambre. Parfois j'osais même aller me coucher dans son lit pour sentir son odeur.

-Tu, quoi ?

-Euh, dit Faux-Magnus qui rougissait lentement. Tu sais que j'aime tellement ton odeur, mon soleil, dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

-Dire que si j'avais manqué un cours j'aurais pu te trouver dans mon lit ! C'est dommage que ce ne soit jamais arrivé.

-Je savais bien que ça n'arriverait jamais, tu es tellement studieux ! Donc, comme je disais, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Je lui ai demandé quelquefois s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et il ne me répondait jamais. J'ai alors compris qu'il ne voulait personne dans sa vie. À la fin de la première session, on est sorti plusieurs soirs de suite pour fêter. La première soirée a été tout à fait normale, mais les autres...ah.

-Raconte, dit Magnus avec trop d'entrain.

Il aimait bien se voir raconter une histoire, surtout quand c'était une histoire d'amour.

-Et bien, le deuxième soir j'étais un peu trop saoul et, en revenant dans notre chambre, je suis allé me coucher directement dans le lit d'Alec.

-Moi, je n'étais pas vraiment saoul. Je voulais m'assurer de m'occuper de Mags qui avait visiblement trop bu. Quand je l'ai vu se coucher dans mon lit, j'ai eu de l'espoir. Je me suis approché et en ressassant mes esprits je me suis dit que j'irais dormir dans le lit de Mags, qu'il avait seulement dû se tromper.

-Bien sûr que je ne m'étais pas trompé. La seule chose que je voulais faire était de passer la nuit dans tes bras, chaton.

-Mon amour, même dans cette dimension tu choisis toujours les pires noms pour moi, chuchota Alec à Magnus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda Faux-Magnus qui était tout aussi curieux que Magnus.

-Que tu choisis les meilleurs noms pour Alexa...euh pour Alec répondit Magnus.

Faux-Magnus sourit en regardant Faux-Alec. Ce dernier et Alec fusillaient du regard leurs copains. Ils avaient horreur des noms que choisissait Magnus. En fait, ce n'était pas si horrible, c'était même plutôt adorable, mais ils ne le diraient jamais !

-Ragnor ! Ne l'encourage pas, dit Faux-Alec. Alors, comme je disais, je suis allé dormir dans son lit. Tu sais, moi je n'allais pas dans ton lit quand tu n'étais pas là, dit Alec qui était bien amusé d'avoir appris ce fait. C'était la première fois que je dormais dans son lit. Il avait la même odeur vanillée que lui. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne pouvais que penser à Magnus, à quel point tout serait parfait si l'on dormait ensemble. Après des heures à essayer de dormir, j'allais enfin m'assoupir, quand j'ai vu Magnus se lever de mon lit. Mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de battre plus vite en le voyant. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

-En fait, poursuivit Faux-Magnus, je me suis réveillé dans le lit d'Alexander un peu perplexe. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je sentais cette odeur si familière et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais tétanisé. J'étais dans le lit d'Alec, j'avais osé ! Bien sûr j'étais complètement bourré, mais tout de même. Je me suis donc dirigé vers mon lit, perdu dans mes pensées. Ce n'est que quand j'ai commencé à m'installer que j'ai vu Alec qui dormait.

-Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui se passait. L'amour de ma vie qui venait se coucher à côté de moi. Je sentais mes joues rougir, mais je les ignorais. Je faisais semblant de dormir en espérant que Magnus ne retourne pas dormir dans mon lit.

-Tu étais...réveillé, hurla Faux-Magnus. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, dit Faux-Alec un peu gêné.

-Je t'aime, dit Faux-Magnus qui ne pouvait résister à Alec quand il était gêné.

-Je sais, et je l'ai aussi entendu la première fois que tu me l'as dit, murmura Faux-Alec.

Faux-Magnus sentait ses joues s'enflammer. Il avait été réveillé ! Il avait tout entendu ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était la première fois qu'ils racontaient leur histoire les deux ensembles. Il était à la fois gêné et heureux d'apprendre ces nouvelles informations sur la perception d'Alec.

-Il est venu se coucher à côté de moi et je ne pouvais plus penser. J'étais certain qu'il comprendrait bien assez vite que je ne dormais pas. Ma respiration s'accélérait je rougissais, tout ce dont j'avais tant rêvé se produisait.

-Je me suis allongé aux côtés d'Alec, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, dit Faux-Magnus un sourcil levé. Je me disais, enfin, j'essayais de me convaincre que ça pourrait avoir l'air normal que je me réveille dans mon propre lit. Il était si près de moi que je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras.

-Sa chaleur, son corps contre le mien, wow. C'était parfait. Ce l'est encore, dit Faux-Alec. Je voulais rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je ne bougeais pas, savourant le moment et c'est là que je l'ai entendu.

Faux-Magnus rougit en mettant son bras dans le dos de son copain.

-C'était comme un murmure, mais c'était assez fort pour que je l'entende.

-Je t'aime murmura Faux-Magnus.

Faux-Alec ne put retenir un frisson qui lui traversa le corps.

-C'est exactement ce que tu as dit. Ces mots que j'avais si longtemps espéré entendre. J'espérais tellement qu'ils soient vrais, mais j'ai pensé que c'était encore l'alcool qui parlait. Je ne savais pas combien de temps était passé depuis que nous étions arrivés. Dans ses bras, j'ai finalement réussi à m'endormir. Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois, savourant la présence de Magnus à mes côtés à chaque fois.

-Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne pus détacher mes yeux de cet étalon qui dormait dans mes bras. Je le tenais le plus fort que je pouvais, comme si cela pourrait l'empêcher de partir. Après de longues heures à l'observer dormir, il ouvrit ses yeux.

-Il me regardait de ses yeux verts, continua Faux-Alec et... ses bras, il avait ses bras autour de moi. C'était comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde et c'était à ses côtés.

-Et bien sûr je ne pus m'empêcher de gâcher le moment. Je fus pris de gêne.

-Oh, euh, je me suis réveillé dans ton lit et je ne comprenais pas, alors j'ai regagné le mien, tu as dit. J'ai alors eu l'impression que tu ne voulais pas que je sois là. Je me suis alors levé à contrecœur et je suis retourné dans mon lit.

-Je voulais tellement te retenir, dit Magnus, mais j'avais trop peur, trop peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

-Vous êtes trop mignon, dit Magnus. La suite, je veux la suite, s'enflamma-t-il comme s'il était devant une émission de télé-réalité.

-Laisse-les finir, ils ne finiront jamais si tu les interromps, Magnus. Euh, je veux dire si tu interromps Magnus, dit Alec en baissant la tête. Continuez !

Alec ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de dire le nom de Magnus à n'importe quel moment. Il aimait tellement le dire.

-Ce fût tout pour cette matinée. On a chacun dormi dans nos lits quelques heures de plus, continua Faux-Magnus. Et le soir même, on avait encore des plans pour sortir ensemble, avec nos amis, bien sûr. Cette fois-là je n'ai presque pas bu, encore sous le choc de ce que j'avais fait la veille.

-Moi non plus je n'avais pas trop bu.

-Biscuit, tu ne bois jamais vraiment.

-Biscuit ? Mags, s'il te plait !

-Biscuit ! C'est parfait, s'écria Magnus.

Cela lui valut un regard fier de Faux-Magnus.

-La soirée s'est déroulée...presque normalement. Je me collais plus à Alec que d'habitude, mais je restais tout de même décent.

-Normalement ? Voyons, toutes les fois que tu mettais ta main dans mon dos ou que tu t'accrochais à mon bras j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine !

-Bon, ok, ce n'était pas normalement. En fait, c'était comme si je n'avais plus aucune gêne. Tous les petits regards et les brefs touchés que je me permettais normalement en tant que meilleur ami s'intensifiaient. Je ne pouvais plus rester loin de lui. Pas après avoir passé une nuit avec lui. Pas après avoir senti son corps collé contre le mien. Tout de même, je me gardais une petite gêne!

-La soirée se finit assez tôt. Izzy et Jace venaient de commencer à sortir ensemble et ils voulaient rentrer.

Izzy et Jace ? Magnus et Alec manquèrent de s'étouffer. Il ne réussissait pas à se faire à l'idée d'un monde où, non seulement Izzy et Jace ne seraient pas frères et sœurs, mais où Jace sortirait avec Izzy.

-On est donc retourné à notre chambre, enchaîna Alec. J'ai mis mon bras autour de Magnus qui a fait de même. J'aurais voulu rester accroché à lui pour toujours. On est entré dans notre chambre et la chose la plus merveilleuse s'est produite.

-Ah, pour ça, je ne peux pas te contredire. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas le lâcher. Je l'ai donc entrainé avec moi, dans mon lit. Il me regardait d'un regard interrogateur et j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais de courage et je l'ai pris par le bras pour l'amener dans mon lit.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit, tu as dit. Je pensais rêver ! Je me suis glissé à côté de toi sans poser de questions. C'était comme si tout devenait ce que ça avait toujours censé être.

-J'ai senti tes bras autour de moi, c'était mieux que tout ce que je m'étais imaginé, dit Magnus.

-Je tremblais de peur que tu ne me dises de retourner dans mon lit. J'emmagasinais ton odeur dans mes pensées, ta chaleur, ton sourire.

Ils se regardaient amoureusement. Ils ne racontaient plus leur histoire à Alec et Magnus, mais ils se remémoraient leurs bons moments.

-S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, tu as dit. C'était mille fois mieux que le plus beau compliment que quelqu'un aurait pu me faire.

-Je serai là, tant que tu le voudras, tu as dit, murmura Magnus. C'était plus que des mots, c'était une promesse. J'étais émerveillé par ta voix, ton regard et je me suis penché vers toi pour t'embrasser.

-C'était parfait. Je savais que tout irait bien après ce baiser. C'était magique. Tu étais magique. Tu _es_ magique, Mags. Je ne pus me retenir de te dire que je t'aimais.

-C'était comme la plus belle des musiques à mes oreilles, mon amour. Et je ne pus non plus me retenir de te dire que je t'aimais.

Magnus fixait Faux-Alec, les yeux remplis d'amour. Il regarda son Alec, se sentant choyé de l'avoir trouvé.

-Wow, vous êtes vraiment le couple parfait, dit Magnus.

Il regarda sa montre et fit signe à Alec qu'ils devraient partir bientôt.

-Ragnor, si on veut finir notre travail, on devrait s'y mettre, tu sais que je pars en voyage bientôt, dit Alec.

-Ah oui, on y va.

Ils saluèrent leurs nouveaux amis et se dirigèrent vers un endroit vide.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, dit Alec en prenant la main de Magnus lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri de tous les regards.

-Oui, mais tu peux continuer de le dire. Il faut rentrer !

Magnus fit apparaitre un portail identique à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir et, main dans la main, ils le traversèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Magnus qu'ils connaissaient si bien.

-Alors, dit Magnus en entrainant Alec dans son lit, ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas mieux qu'un film !

-J'avoue qu'ils étaient vraiment mignons. Ils ont dû te trouver complètement étrange de t'intéresser autant à leur histoire !

-Voyons, notre histoire est la meilleure. Je comprendrais tout à fait que quelqu'un veuille l'entendre !

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Alec. Tu sais quoi, ça m'a donné envie de faire quelque chose tout cela.

-Ah oui, dit Magnus, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

Alec prit Magnus dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il put. Leur corps qui se touchait lui faisait perdre la tête.

-Je t'aime, Mags, dit Alec en lui déposant un baiser sur la bouche.

-Je t'aime aussi, biscuit, répondit Magnus qui ne pouvait pas rêvé d'un plus beau moment pour tester le nouveau surnom.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues heures sans avoir besoin de parler.


	4. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux

**Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux !**

-Magnus, Magnus ? Est-ce que tu dors, chuchota Alec.

-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sucre d'orge ?

-Sucre d'orge ? Vraiment ?

-Mhmmm, dit Magnus en tirant Alec plus près de lui, dans leur lit.

-Et bien, c'est heu…en fait, tu te rappelles la semaine passée ?

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses la semaine passée, tu dois être plus précis, murmura Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec.

-Tu sais, quand on est allé dans l'autre univers.

-Oui, dit Magnus d'un ton interrogateur.

-En fait, tu sais quand ils, quand Alex et Magnus ont raconté leur histoire…

-Oui, dit Magnus qui semblait de plus en plus confus.

-Et bien…euh, donc c'est ça.

-Alexander, est-ce que ça va ? De quoi me parles-tu ? demanda Magnus qui voyait bien qu'Alec ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette situation.

-Je te parle de l'autre univers, tu sais, de nous, de…Ah laisse tombé.

-Voyons, chaton, depuis quand tu es gêné de me parler, dit Magnus en déposant un baiser sur la tête d'Alec.

-C'est que je ne veux pas que tu ris, bon ! dit Alec qui avait visiblement canalisé son stress pour le transformer en colère.

-Voyons, _biscuit_ , dit Magnus en faisant référence à la fois où ils étaient allés dans l'autre monde, si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux me le dire, je ne rirai pas, dit Magnus avec une voix qui se voulait douce et réconfortante.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me tracasse, c'est plutôt quelque chose que j'aimerais…savoir.

-Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux entendre, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Et bien, dit Alec qui cherchait visiblement ses mots. Tu te rappelles quand ils nous ont raconté leur histoire. Comment tu étais intéressé, comment tu les trouvais adorables…

-Non! Voyons non! Comment peux-tu même penser ça Alexander. Oui, ok, je comprends, mais non!

-Tu vois, je savais bien que tu ne voudrais pas, dit Alec un peu déçu.

Magnus ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Alec réagissait ainsi. Bien sûr, Alec était la seule personne qu'il aimait, cet Alec, aucun autre.

-Bien sûr que je ne veux pas de l'autre Alec, mon chéri. Il a beau être adorable tout comme toi, personne ne sera jamais aussi bien que toi ! dit Magnus qui essayait de se défendre.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Alec qui ne comprenait plus.

-Tu m'as demandé si je voudrais l'Alec de l'autre monde, c'est ce que tu voulais savoir…je te réponds, dit Magnus qui commençait à comprendre que sa réponse de plaisait pas à Alec.

Alec ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. Magnus écarquilla les yeux, en tout confusion.

-Finalement, c'est toi qui ris de moi, s'exclama Magnus qui venait de saisir qu'il avait mal compris les propos d'Alec.

Alec rit de plus belle.

-Ce n'est tellement pas _ça_ que je voulais te demander. De toute manière, tu peux me trouver attirant dans toutes mes versions, ça ne me dérange pas. Tant que _ça_ reste entre nous, dit Alec en embrassant Magnus.

Les deux amoureux étaient maintenant détendus et riaient.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ? demanda Magnus qui était résolu à laisser parler Alec jusqu'à ce qu'il dise clairement ce qu'il voulait savoir, cette fois-ci.

Alec hésita, encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être si difficile à demander, sucre d'orge. Dit-moi le, implora Magnus.

Alec prit une grande respiration. Il voulait tellement savoir, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui se demandait. En même temps, il était avec Magnus, à lui il pouvait tout demander.

-En fait, tu sais, quand ils racontaient leurs histoires, dit Alec.

Magnus se retint de lui couper la parole, pensant encore une fois savoir ce qu'Alec dirait.

-Et bien, quand Magnus racontait leur première rencontre, Alec a dit que Magnus ne lui avait jamais raconté ça, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu son histoire et…je voulais, juste si tu veux, je voulais te demander si tu…

Magnus se retient. Il avait bien compris qu'Alec voulait aller explorer un autre monde, pour entendre d'autres belles histoires. Les Alec et Magnus qu'ils avaient rencontrés étaient trop mignons après tout. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas couper Alec.

-Voudrais me…raconter…si tu veux, juste si tu veux…la première fois qu'on s'est raconté. Tu sais, comme Magnus l'a raconté, dit Alec qui était rendu aussi rouge que la première fois qu'il était allé cogner à la porte de Magnus pour lui demander un rendez-vous.

Les yeux de Magnus traduisaient un étonnement certain.

-Oups, ah. Non, c'était stupide, dit doucement Alec.

Au moins Magnus ne s'était pas mis à rire de lui.

-Je, ne veux pas te forcer. Désolé.

-Désolé ? Bien sûr que je vais te le raconter, s'écria Magnus ! Tu sais combien j'aime parler de toi, chéri.

-Vraiment ? demanda Alec qui semblait peu crédule.

-Oui, pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas…c'est privé?

-Il n'y a rien de privé pour toi, mon amour. Je t'ai dit que je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je te le dirai.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Magnus serra Alec plus fort contre lui et entama le récit.

-Donc, j'étais chez moi, voyez-vous. C'était la fête de l'adorable Chairman Meow, dit Magnus en flattant te tête de son chat qui était près d'eux. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer sa fête, alors j'ai invité quelques amis.

-Quelques amis ? dit Alec en levant le sourcil.

-Bon, j'ai invité plusieurs personnes, pour ne pas dire que je me suis servi de l'occasion pour faire un _petit_ party. Tout allait bien. Enfin, je surveillais les invités pour que personne ne s'entre-tue, mais tout allait relativement bien, quand j'ai entendu ma sonnette. C'était des chasseurs d'ombres qui avait besoin de mon aide, pouvez-vous croire ça, dit Magnus un sourire aux lèvres.

-Des chasseurs d'ombre, chez vous ? dit Alec en caressant la main de son copain.

-Je vous le dis ! J'ai ouvert la porte et vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vu ! Un magnifique chasseur d'ombre. D'habitude je ne les regarde même pas, mais celui-là. Il était parfait, si parfait que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder ! Ses cheveux noirs, dit Magnus en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Alec. Ses yeux bleus, dit-il regardant Alec. Son corps que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer tellement il avait l'air parfait sous ses vêtements, dit Magnus en passant sa main sous le chandail d'Alec. Et, oh, sa bouche, qui me faisait rêver, continua-t-il en embrassant Alec.

-Es-tu certain que tu ne ferais pas mieux de sortir avec de Don Juan, plutôt qu'avec moi, Mags? dit Alec qui ne put s'empêcher de rire avec tous les compliments que faisait Magnus.

-Vous avez raison ! Tout le monde devrait vouloir sortir avec ce chasseur d'ombre, il est parfait, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il est déjà pris.

-Continue, dit Alec qui aimait entendre parler Magnus.

-Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. Lui, par contre, il ne me regardait pas, dit Magnus d'une voix accusatrice. Il avait l'air de trouver ses chaussures bien plus intéressantes que moi !

-Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas te regarder sans m'effondrer. Je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de le faire, dit Alec en déposant sa tête dans le cou de Magnus.

-Il ne parlait pas vraiment. Ses amis m'ont questionné et je répondais vaguement. J'étais _un peu_ , juste un peu ébloui par la beauté de ce jeune homme aux allures d'anges. Il semblait admirer l'autre chasseur d'ombre qui était avec eux. Comme je le détestais déjà !

-Déjà ?

-Comme je le déteste, car je n'avais pas encore appris à connaître comme il est gentil, se reprit Magnus, pour faire plaisir à Alec.

Ils échangèrent un petit rire.

-Il avait cette façon de le regarder de ses yeux bleus comme s'il était le meilleur au monde et je me perdis quelques secondes à m'imaginer ce que ce serait s'il me regardait comme ça un jour.

Alec leva sa tête pour regarder Magnus. Il était tellement beau. Il ne pourrait jamais le regarder assez.

-Même encore aujourd'hui, quand il me regarde, ça me déboussole, dit Magnus qui était, une fois de plus, perdu dans les yeux d'Alec.

Quelques secondes passèrent avec que Magnus ne se ressaisisse et poursuive.

-Je l'ai donc observé pendant tout notre échange. De temps en temps nos yeux se croisaient et j'avais l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, ils étaient partis, laissant en moi le souvenir de ce jeune homme beaucoup trop beau pour être si gêné, dit Magnus. Voilà, c'est la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, dit Magnus en souriant.

-Continue, demanda Alec, comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pourrait recevoir.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant m'entendre raconter des histoires.

-J'aime tout de toi ! Ta voix, tes sentiments, je veux tout entendre, tout savoir.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais continue, s'il te plait.

-Alexander, on ne dit jamais _mais_ après avoir dit je t'aime, lui reprocha Magnus.

-Je t'aime, alors continue s'il te plait se reprit Alec.

-Mhmm, comme j'aime t'entendre le dire, sourit Magnus. Donc, voyez-vous cher inconnu, j'essayais de ne pas penser à lui. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois tout de même, _mais_ je ne pouvais pas effacer l'image de son sourire dans mes pensées. Et un jour, alors que je vaquais à mes occupations, vous ne devinerez pas ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai été appelé d'urgence pour aller à la rescousse de ce jeune homme. J'ai été démoli quand je l'ai vu. Il était vraiment mal en point, il semblait même déjà mort. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part d'avoir si mal à le voir souffrir, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, dit Magnus en serrant Alec dans ses bras. Alors, j'ai rassemblé tous mes pouvoirs et je l'ai guéri. J'ai passé toute la nuit à ses côtés, à l'observer. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole et je suis partie.

-Vous êtes partis, sans même un baisé ? s'écria Alec d'une voix outré. Comment avez-vous pu ?

-Le regard des autres sur nous, dit Magnus qui savait que ça ne plairait pas à Alec.

Il vit de la tristesse dans les yeux d'Alec.

-Désolé, dit Alec.

-Ce n'est rien, l'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble, maintenant. Et je suis retourné chez moi, avec ces nouvelles images en tête. Et, un jour, j'entendis la sonnette retentir. À mon plus grand étonnement, il se trouvait là, devant ma porte et il me demandait d'entrer chez moi. J'ai repris mon souffle et je l'ai laissé entrer avec plaisir. Il a essayé d'expliquer qu'il était là pour me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Au fond de moi, j'espérais tellement qu'il soit venu pour autre chose.

-Il devait être terriblement stressé ce chasseur d'ombre, dit Alec.

-Vous pensez, j'imagine qu'il devra nous raconter son point de vue ! Il m'a remercié, mais semblait encore hésitant. J'essayais de paraître bien normal, quand, tout à coup, il m'a simplement demandé si j'accepterais un rendez-vous avez lui. J'ai tout de suite pensé que j'étais le seul homme gai qu'il connaissait alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait sortir avec moi et sa réponse a été tellement convaincante que j'ai accepté. Il n'a pas manqué de me dire qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un alors je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envi de l'embrasser. Il était tellement parfait et quand nos lèvres se sont touchées, wow! C'était comme dans un film. C'était même mieux ! Je ne pouvais plus penser, je ne pouvais que savourer le moment et il s'est éloigné. Il allait partir quand il s'est penché vers moi pour un autre baisé, tout aussi génial que le premier et il est parti me laissant rêver au jour où je pourrais le revoir.

-Il est chanceux ce chasseur de démon d'être tombé sur l'amour de sa vie ! Dit Alec qui se penchait pour embrasser Magnus comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là. C'était une très belle histoire.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, c' _est_ une très belle histoire, renchérit Magnus en déposant sa tête sur le torse d'Alec.


	5. Je n'aurais jamais pensé

**Je n'aurais jamais pensé**

-Magnus ? Est-ce que tu écoutes le film ?

-Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose de mieux à proposer, répondit Magnus d'un air taquin.

-En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller visiter un autre univers.

-Ça t'a plus n'est-ce pas de nous voir dans un autre monde ? Tu es trop mignon, bien sûr qu'on y va. Cette fois je laisserai mon imagination diriger l'endroit où on ira. Je n'ai rien contre la scène à laquelle nous avons assisté la dernière fois, mais je pense qu'ils préféreraient garder leur intimité, dit Magnus un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas…ce n'est pas moi…je ne voulais pas, dit Alec qui rougissait de plus en plus à chaque mot.

-Beauté, je ne sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser dès que tu me vois.

Alec répondit simplement par un petit baisé, puis il se leva, entrainant Magnus avec lui. Magnus prit quelques minutes pour s'habiller. Il chantonnait un petit air qu'Alec commençait à apprécier, car Magnus le chantonnait souvent : « I lost my baby, I lost my darling, I lost my friends, I lost my mind ». Voyant qu'Alec l'écoutait il poursuivit « pour un gars chasseur d'ombre, grandit à l'institut, d'un père vraiment strict et d'une belle fille qui fut sa mère, qui vint devant ma porte et qui me dit : salut, on sort ensemble? Ensemble…ensemble…oh je ne peux vivre sans toi, et je ne peux vivre avec toi, je suis foutu dans tous les cas » (Jean Leloup, I lost my baby). Alec adorait quand Magnus changeait les paroles de chanson pour parler de lui. Quand Magnus fit enfin prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers LE portail. Magnus le fit apparaître, prit la main d'Alec et tous deux se passèrent au travers du portail.

-Magnus ! hurla Alec.

Ce fut le seul cri qu'il entendit. Du bruit, il y avait tellement de bruit autour d'eux et Magnus se retourna vers Alec et le vit pointé quelque chose du doigt. Il se retourna et une expression d'horreur apparut sur son visage. Le Magnus et l'Alec de ce monde était en train de se battre, encouragé par un bon nombre de personnes. Ils étaient dans une salle assez grande et de la nourriture se trouvait un peu partout, ce devait être une cafétéria. Le cercle de personnes autour de Faux-Alec et Faux-Magnus empêchait Alec et Magnus de voir.

-Arrête-les bon sang, Magnus, fait quelque chose !

-Je ne peux pas, chérie, il faut attendre 5 minutes pour qu'on nous voie ! Il faudrait d'ailleurs aller se camoufler.

Magnus prit Alec par le bras et tous deux sortirent de la cafétéria. Ils entrèrent dans la première salle de classe qu'ils virent. Cette fois, ils ne prendraient pas de chance. Magnus les camoufla en personnes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues en combinant diverses caractéristiques de ses amis. Ils arboraient maintenant des visages qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils se dirigèrent de nouveaux vers la cafétéria espérant que les cinq minutes aient passé.

En passant la porte, ils en furent convaincus lorsque quelqu'un les observa entrer. Les cris retentissaient de tous bords tous côtés. Les deux amoureux se précipitèrent sur les deux garçons qui étaient totalement dévoués à se frapper l'un, l'autre.

Sans hésitation, Alec arrêta les mouvements de Faux-Magnus. Il avait le même corps musclé qu'Alec connaissait si bien et, sans y penser, Alec le tira vers l'arrière, attirant Faux-Magnus dans ses bras.

De son côté, Magnus fit la même chose avec Faux-Alec. Il résista à l'envie d'utiliser la magie pour le maîtriser et réussit à l'arrêter quand Alec eut arrêté Faux-Magnus.

Voyant le regard perplexe de Magnus, il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu trop près de l'homme qu'il avait retiré de la bataille et il recula d'un pas, tenant fermement le bras de Faux-Magnus pour l'empêcher de retourner se battre.

Tous étaient un peu surpris que quelqu'un ose séparer la bataille. Après quelques secondes, Alec et Magnus se ressaisirent et regardèrent ceux qu'ils empêchaient de se battre.

Magnus manqua lâcher celui qu'il tenait quand il le vit vraiment. On aurait dit une copie d'Alec qui s'habillait à la Magnus. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés. Il avait un pantalon moulant mauve. Un pantalon _mauve_ ! Il portait également un chandail bleu _avec des motifs_ qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. Et ses yeux ! Il avait mis du eye-liner et ses yeux paraissaient encore plus bleus que d'habitude. Alec le regardait en se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus échapper à Magnus qui lui dirait à quel point il pourrait mettre son corps en valeur s'il changeait de tenu.

Tout en regardant son sosie, Alec se tourna vers Faux-Magnus et vit un Magnus comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était tout aussi beau, mais avait une expression de vive colère sur son visage. Il portait un jean _non-moulant_ noir ! Avec un chandail gris. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait pris ces vêtements de la garde-robe d'Alec.

-Non mais, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mes beauté, demanda Magnus.

-Rien de plus que d'habitude, ne répondit Faux-Alec en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est lui ! Magnus il m'a sauté dessus. Je sais bien que tu me veux, beauté, mais avec dans de colère dans tes yeux tu es un peu moins attirant !

-Tais-toi, tapette, répondit sèchement Faux-Magnus.

Magnus se retient de ne pas lâcher celui qu'il renait pour aller frapper lui-même celui qui pouvait insulter Alec. Alec ne permit de le frapper légèrement.

-Tu n'utiliseras pas ces mots devant moi, non mais ! Pour qui tu te prends, dit Alec. Excuse-toi.

-Et lui ? Dit lui qu'il arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande ! Il ne me lâche pas, dit Faux-Magnus.

-Aussi beau que tu sois, _mon tigre_ , je ne sors pas avec des gens qui pensent avec leurs poings répondit simplement Faux-Alec, comme Magnus l'aurait fait.

-Bon c'est assez, vous vous lâchez, compris ? Si non vous aurez affaire à nous et je vous garantis que ce ne sera pas plaisant, dit Alec.

Après un vague hochement de tête des deux jeunes hommes, Alec et Magnus relâchèrent leurs emprises sur ceux qu'ils tenaient. Les deux batailleurs rejoignirent leurs amis et regagnèrent leur table.

Alec et Magnus les observaient alors qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes pris place à une table délaissée. Ils avaient bien fait d'arborer des visages inconnus, car ils pouvaient déjà reconnaitre Jace et Izzy aux côtés d'Alec et Ragnor qui était habillé comme l'élève le plus dangereux d'une école serait habillé.

-Chéri, on devrait faire quelque chose pour les aider ils sont clairement attirés l'un par l'autre, dit Magnus en posant son bras sur celui d'Alec.

Cela lui valut un regard désapprobateur de Faux-Magnus et un sourire de Faux-Alec. Magnus regarda la copie de son copain qui était si bien habillé. Pourquoi Alec ne faisait pas d'effort, il était tellement beau comme ça. Magnus regagna ses esprits quand Alec lui répondit.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'on devrait, Mags, dit Alec.

-Pourquoi on est venu si ce n'est pas pour interagir avec eux ! S'il te plait, Alexander.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non quand tu me dis ça !

-Super ! J'ai un plan.

-J'aurais dû m'en douté, dit Alec qui regrettait un peu de s'être mis dans cette situation.

-Donc, on va attendre qu'ils ne soient plus dans la même pièce et on va aller leur parler, avec notre vraie apparence pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble !

-Mags ! Tu as vus comment il a réagi ! Magnus va m'assassiner si je m'approche de lui !

-Tu sauras te défendre, _mon tigre_ , répondit Magnus.

-Tu ne vas pas sérieusement reprendre toutes les expressions que tu utilises dans les autres mondes ?

-Je le rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a dit, fit remarqué Magnus.

Alec le fixa dans les yeux, avec ce regard qui faisait fondre Magnus et ils observèrent la scène jusqu'à ce que les deux quitte la salle, puis ils partirent à leur rencontre. Ils se placèrent dans un coin pour reprendre leur apparence naturelle. Magnus claqua des doigts et leur vêtement changèrent. Ils portaient les mêmes vêtements que leurs équivalents de ce monde.

-Définitivement, c'est bien mieux que ce que tu portes, dit Magnus.

-Je ne peux pas bouger ! Comment tu fais pour porter des choses comme ça ?

-La beauté nécessite des sacrifices, chéri.

Ils échangèrent un rapide baisé et se mirent en position.

Magnus se dirigea dans la direction dans laquelle il avait vu Faux-Alec partir. Il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil. Heureusement, il était seul dans le couloir. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers lui et l'entraina dans la première salle de classe qu'il vit.

-Le terrible Magnus Bane qui m'entraine dans une salle de classe ?

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de penser à son Alec et de la manière qu'il avait de l'interpeller. Depuis leur dernier voyage, il avait commencé à l'appelé Mags, mais Magnus aimait bien entendre son vrai nom, le nom qu'il avait tant entendu Alec dire.

-On dirait bien que oui, mon tigre, dit Magnus d'un ton joueur.

- _Mon tigre_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mags ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Faux-Alec en s'approchant de Magnus.

Magnus était tout à fait perdu.

-Tu sais bien que je me moquais de toi, mon amour. Je vais arrêter si ça te dérange tant que ça, mais ne te met plus à me frapper devant tout le monde !

 _Mon amour_ ? pensa Magnus.

-Oh mon dieu ! Dit Magnus qui venait de comprendre que Faux-Alec et Faux-Magnus était déjà en couple, mais qu'ils avaient une relation secrète.

-Je sais bien que j'ai des allures de Dieu, mais tu pourrais trouver mieux, dit Faux-Alec en rigolant.

Il s'approcha de Magnus pour l'embrasser et celui-ci se recula. Il pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de Faux-Alec. Non seulement ils ne les auraient pas aidé, mais il empirerait la situation.

-Magnus ?

Il s'approchait de nouveau vers lui et Magnus accepta un petit baisé. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas du tout comme embrasser Alec. Il fut soulagé de voir que son corps ne désirait que son amoureux et il s'éloigna de Faux-Alec prétendant devoir aller en cours. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Alec et lui devaient se rejoindre, endroit qui était assez éloigné de tout.

* * *

Alec marcha pour rejoindre Faux-Magnus. Il avait de la difficulté à marcher avec ses pantalons qui restreignaient considérablement ses mouvements. _Pas de chance_ , pensa Alec, Faux-Magnus était avec Ragnor. Il les suivit discrètement et trébucha sur _le plancher_. Il n'était jamais si maladroit, mais, vraiment, ses pantalons l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Faux-Magnus se retourna et le vit, il était étalé de tout son long sur le plancher. Faux Magnus fit un regard à Ragnor et celui-ci continua son chemin.

 _Ça y est, il va tabasser et j'aurai bien de la difficulté à me défendre, pris au piège dans ces pantalons_ , pensa Alec. Faux-Magnus rit et s'approchait d'Alec.

-S'il te plait. Je ne t'ai rien fait, implora Alec sur un ton qui traduisait une certaine peur.

Alexander Lightwood qui avait peur ? Non, il n'avait pas vraiment peur, il était plus déçu de voir un Magnus qui faisait tellement pitié.

-Rien fait ? Je pense que c'est peu dire ! Tout le monde nous a quand même vus ensemble, quand on se bataillait, je veux dire.

Faux-Magnus approchait de plus en plus et Alec ne pouvait pas se lever. Il décida donc qu'il allait le maîtriser au sol avant de lui parler. Il tendit la main pour le frapper. Il détestait faire du mal à quelque Magnus que ce soit, mais il ne vit pas d'autre option. S'il ne le faisait pas, il serait celui qui prendrait le coup.

Faux-Magnus attrapa son poing au vol et le regarda. Sans penser, Alec se tourna pour être sur Magnus et lui prit les mains pour le maîtriser au sol. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le frapper.

-Tu sais bien que je te prendrais comme ça n'importe quand, mais on est à l'école, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Alec refusait de le lâcher de peur qu'il se mette à le frapper.

-Alexander, voyons, tu es ridicule, dit Faux-Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec.

C'était surement une distraction. Alec ne bougea pas et cela permit à Faux-Magnus de l'embrasser ! Alec ne comprenait plus rien et il repoussa celui qui était bien trop près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? hurla-t-il.

Il n'avait pas voulu crier si fort, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

-Oh, je vois tu es fâché. Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Tu ne savais pas quoi faire, alors tu t'es dit que tu m'embrasseras ? Je savais bien que tu me trouvais attirant, dit Alec qui essayait de réagir comme Magnus le ferait, comme Faux-Alec le ferait.

-Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Tout le monde t'a vu me regarder et ils ont vu que je t'ai vu et j'ai paniqué. Je suis désolé, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

Je t'aime ? Quoi ? Alec ne comprenait pas, mais finit par comprendre quand Faux-Magnus continua.

-Je m'excuse, s'il te plait pardonne-moi, tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de penser à Magnus et à la chanson qu'il chantait tout le temps ces temps-ci.

-Et tu ne peux vivre sans moi, tu es foutu dans tous les cas, répondit Alec avec l'air de la chanson.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Faux-Magnus et Alec compris qu'il devait partir. Ils avaient très mal compris la situation et il risquait de tout gâcher. Il se leva prétendant devoir être en cours et alla rejoindre Magnus.

* * *

Magnus attendait Alec depuis quelques secondes seulement quand il le fit arriver. À son expression Magnus comprit qu'il s'était rendu compte de la relation de Faux-Alec et Faux-Magnus.

-On aurait dû y penser. On aurait dit toi et moi à nos débuts, quand tu me cachais de tes parents, dit Magnus.

Alec était étrange et Magnus ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Alexander ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Magnus qui venait de comprendre exactement ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Si tu ne veux plus être avec moi, dis-le-moi, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir et de prétendre aller en cours, Mags.

C'était Faux-Alec. Comment avait-il pu manquer cet air beaucoup trop confiant pour être son Alec. Reprenant ses esprits, Faux-Alec réagit à la phrase que Magnus venait de dire qu'il avait traitée à retardement.

-On aurait dû y penser ? demanda-t-il sur un ton interrogateur.

Magnus se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas comment se sortir de là. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, mais cette fois il dut chercher.

-Euh, je veux dire, on aurait dû penser à se batailler avant pour convaincre tes parents que nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

-Magnus, voyons, tu sais bien que mes parents n'ont aucun problème avec toi.

Magnus ne savait plus comment s'en sortir, il ne faisait que s'enliser. Il ne connaissait pas ce Alec, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il rit nerveusement.

-Je veux dire, dans un monde où tes parents ne seraient pas d'accord avec nous, on aurait pu penser à se battre.

-S'ils étaient comme les tiens, tu veux dire, dit Faux-Alec qui s'était visiblement détendu.

-Écoute, je, j'attends quelqu'un pour un devoir. J'ai peut-être dit que j'avais un cours, je me suis mal exprimé, biscuit.

-Et voilà que tu commences avec le surnom, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister, beauté, dit Faux-Alec. Tu n'étais pas obligé de choisir notre coin ! Je pensais que ce devait rester un secret, dit Faux-Alec en partant.

Bien sûr, il fallait que Magnus et Alec choisissent l'endroit préféré de leur double pour se rencontrer ! Il resta en place espérant que son Alec arriverait bientôt.

* * *

Alec rejoignit Magnus aussitôt qu'il le put.

-Alec ?

-C'est moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alec qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-C'est vraiment toi ?

-Tu ne reconnais pas ton propre chasseur de démon préféré, dit Alec.

Magnus lui sauta dans les bras, lui volant un baiser au passage.

-Ah, c'est vraiment toi ! C'est que j'ai recroisé l'autre toi et je pensais que c'était toi et finalement, tu n'étais pas…

Alec le coupa avec un autre baisé.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça avec lui en rapprochant Magnus de son corps et en l'embrassant encore une fois. Les deux se raidir en penser au baiser échanger avec l'équivalent de leur copain.

-En fait, heu je dois t'avouer que ton autre toi, il m'a embrassé.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose, mais je n'ai pas aimé ça autant que t'embrasser toi. Il n'y a personne qui pourrait me faire sentir comme tu me fais sentir.

Alec s'arrêta un moment.

-Oh, et toi tu as aimé ça ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit, dit Alec un peu déçu.

-Non, c'était mille fois moins bien qu'avec toi. Je ne peux même pas dire mille fois moins, on ne peut pas comparer embrasser une personne quelconque à embrasser l'amour de sa vie, _mon tigre_ , dit Magnus qui riait maintenant.

-I didn't lose my babe, I didn't lose my darling, chantonna Alec au grand plaisir de Magnus.

Le sorcier fit apparaître LE portail et ils rentrèrent à la maison. Une fois dans leur lit ils se prirent dans leur bras.

-Je suis tellement content qu'on puisse être ensemble, quand on veut, où on veut et devant tout le monde !

-Je t'aime Alexander. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir un jour si bien habillé, mais tu es parfait comme tu es, mon amour.


	6. J'en ai tellement rêvé

**J'en ai tellement rêvé**

Des fleurs, des invités, du doré, beaucoup de doré, c'est magnifique, pensa Magnus. Alec se tenait devant lui et récitait ses vœux de mariage devant tous leurs amis. Ce fut bien assez rapidement au tour de Magnus qui s'empressa de dire à Alec à quel point il comptait pour lui. Alors qu'ils échangeaient les bagues, Magnus se réveilla.

Encore un très beau rêve, pensa Magnus. Il se tourna vers Alec qui dormait encore et le prit dans ses bras. Il savait très bien qu'un mariage entre un chasseur d'ombre et une créature obscure était impossible. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait et il y avait de nombreuses raisons à cela. Mis à part le fait évident que les chasseurs d'ombre et les créatures obscures ne devaient simplement pas être en couple, les cérémonies de mariages de ces deux clans étaient tout à fait différentes. En plus, celle des chasseurs d'ombre impliquait des runes, runes qui tueraient un sorcier.

Bien qu'il sache qu'un mariage était impossible, Magnus continuait d'en rêver en secret.

Alors que Magnus était perdu dans ses pensées, Alec se réveilla.

-Bon matin, mon chasseur de démon préféré.

Alec se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour de Magnus et profita du moment. Après quelques minutes qui lui permirent de se réveiller, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

-Rien de particulier. En fait, ça dépend toujours des autres, tu sais. Si quelqu'un m'appelle, j'aurai quelque chose à faire.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à faire, on passe la journée ensemble si tu veux ! dit Alec qui se réjouissait de passer une journée avec l'homme de ses rêves.

Magnus répondit par un doux baiser. Il le coupa sec et s'écria :

-on va visiter un autre monde alors !

-Je pensais plutôt rester au lit avec toi, fit Alec, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

-On aura bien assez de temps pour ça en revenant, Alexander.

Bien que cela fasse longtemps qu'il était avec Magnus, Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand Magnus prononçait son nom.

-D'accord, on peut aller visiter un autre monde, dit Alec qui aimait tout de même visiter d'autres mondes.

Les deux amoureux prirent le temps de se préparer et se dirigèrent vers LE portail. Comme toujours, Magnus le fit apparaître et ils traversèrent de l'autre côté.

* * *

Magnus regarda autour de lui. Tout était blanc et il y avait des fleurs un peu partout. Il se tourna quand il entendit de la musique et manqua de s'évanouir. Il était dans une église remplie de personnes qu'il connaissait. Ragnor, Catarina, Jace, Clary, tout le monde était là. Un homme qui ne ressemblait en rien à un prêtre se tenait debout devant l'hôtel. Magnus ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir.

-C'est notre mariage ! On va assister à notre mariage, hurla Magnus.

Il se tourna vers Alec qui ne semblait pas réagir. Son regard était fixé vers l'avant de la salle, mais il ne réagissait pas.

Magnus était un peu vexé que son amoureux ne soit pas plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'assister à leur mariage. Il savait bien qu'eux ne pourraient jamais se marier, mais il espérait que, s'ils avaient pu, Alec aurait accepté de l'épouser.

Il était bien résolu à regarder le mariage, qu'Alec le veuille ou non. Il allait devoir aller se camoufler à l'abri des autres avant qu'ils deviennent visibles pour tous. Il tira donc Alec par le bras et espéra qu'il ne manquerait pas le début de la cérémonie.

* * *

Alec traversa le portail et ouvrit les yeux. Du blanc, des fleurs, un autel ? Oh, mon dieu, c'est notre mariage, pensa Alec. Il fut tétanisé. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Oh non, oh non, Magnus va savoir que je voulais le demander en mariage, c'est pour ça qu'on est arrivé dans ce monde, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à Magnus et moi qui nous marierions, s'il accepte ma demande. Il regardait devant lui en essayant d'analyser la scène, quand il se sentit tiré par le bras. Il se tourna et vit que Magnus l'entrainait en dehors de la pièce.

Bien sûr, ça ne l'intéresse pas notre mariage. Il ne veut pas m'épouser et il n'est même pas intéressé au mariage de nos doubles, pensa Alec. Il scruta Magnus et vit qu'il avait l'air déçu. C'était logique. Il avait voulu passer la journée dans un monde palpitant et se retrouvait devant une scène qu'il ne voulait pas vivre.

Alec, lui, voulait absolument assister au mariage et était résolu à convaincre Magnus, même s'il ne voulait pas.

Aussitôt sorti de la salle et à l'abri des regards, Magnus prit une apparence fictive. Alec l'observa et fit de même.

-On peut y assister ? dit Alec qui avait peine à prononcer les mots.

Magnus hocha la tête doucement en signe d'acceptation. Ils attendirent le temps nécessaire pour qu'ils deviennent visibles et se dirigèrent vers la salle. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas apparaître, par magie, dans la foule.

* * *

Magnus se dépêcha de prendre une autre apparence et vit Alec faire de même.

-On peut y assister, dit Alec d'une voix qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait que faire plaisir à Magnus.

Magnus hocha lentement la tête. Il se retenait pour ne pas éclater de joie à l'idée d'assister au mariage, surtout qu'Alec ne semblait pas si intéressé à le voir.

Les deux amoureux entrèrent dans la salle et prirent place tout au fond. Après quelques minutes, la musique changea et la grande porte à l'arrière s'ouvrit. Faux-Alec et Faux-Magnus apparurent et se dirigèrent vers l'autel, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ni Alec ni Magnus ne pouvaient respirer devant cette scène.

Faux-Alec était habillé tout en blanc, la couleur traditionnelle du mariage pour les humains. Il y avait une touche de bleu sur son habit : sa cravate. Elle reprenait exactement le bleu de ses yeux. Wow, il est tellement beau, pensa Magnus en imaginant comment son Alec serait habillé s'ils pouvaient se marier.

* * *

Faux-Magnus était vêtu d'un complet doré. Alec ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Il se dit que ça aurait pu être le costume de mariage de Magnus s'il avait été un chasseur d'ombre. Un costume qui accentuait la beauté des yeux de Magnus, qui était assez serré pour mettre en valeur son corps de dieu et qui était doré, la couleur de mise lors de mariage de chasseur d'ombre. Comme il rêvait de pouvoir un jour épouser Magnus. En fait, tout était déjà prêt. Alec était allé voir l'enclave deux mois plus tôt pour s'informer des procédures à prendre pour épouser Magnus. Il avait appris qu'il pourrait l'épouser avec le rituel des chasseurs d'ombres auquel serait substituée la partie impliquant des runes. Cette partie pourrait alors être remplacée par des coutumes des créatures obscures, lui avait-on dit. Alec avait donc acheté une bague pour Magnus et ne se décidait toujours pas à faire sa grande demande. Bien qu'il sache que Magnus l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Pourquoi Magnus accepterait-il de se marier alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie ? Est-ce qu'Alec en valait vraiment la peine ? Alec ne voulait même pas penser à l'idée que Magnus lui dise non, alors il ne se décidait pas à lui demander.

-Ils sont super ! dit Magnus avec entrain.

Tellement super, mais jamais nous, pensa Alec qui comprenait à chaque parole que Magnus prononçait qu'ils ne se marieraient jamais.

-Vraiment, dit Alec avec moins d'enthousiasme que Magnus.

* * *

Magnus savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se marier, mais était-ce si difficile de regarder les autres Alec et Magnus le faire ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alec était si peu intéressé à voir cette scène. Magnus essaya de chasser de ses pensées l'idée qu'il pourrait, un jour, avoir la chance de marier Alec, mais cela était impossible, se rappela-t-il pour la nième fois.

Même si Alec faisait la moue, Magnus était bien décidé à apprécier la scène dans toute sa splendeur.

La musique s'arrêta doucement et après quelques paroles du prêtre, Faux-Alec commença ses vœux de mariage. Il avait un sourire qui illuminait son visage en entier, le sourire que Magnus appréciait tant.

-La journée où je t'ai rencontré, je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'un jour je serais assez chanceux pour me marier avec toi. Bon, tu me diras que personne ne pense au mariage à 5 ans, mais tout de même, j'aurais dû. Déjà à ce moment tu étais parfait. Tu as toujours été celui sur qui je pouvais compter, désolé Jace. Dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai eu ce sentiment, ce sentiment d'avoir rencontré celui qui me complétait. Plus on grandissait, plus cela devait clair pour moi que tu étais la seule personne qui pourrait me rendre heureux et je ne me trompais pas. Malgré tout le temps que j'ai mis avant d'oser te dire ce que je ressentais, je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas toutes ses filles avec qui je suis sortie parce qu'à cause d'elle tu me prenais dans tes bras quand je pleurais et que je disais ne pas savoir ce que je voulais. Pourtant, je le savais, tu as toujours été le seul pour moi. Je ne regrette pas les garçons avec qui j'ai été parce que chacun d'eux n'a fait que me rappeler à quel point je t'aime. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir dit à mes amis que je t'aimais avant d'être sorti avec toi parce que, bien que cela m'énervait beaucoup, leurs petites insinuations quand tu étais là te faisaient sourire et je donnerais tout pour te voir sourire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. De toutes les choses que je ne regrette pas, me marier avec toi est la plus haute dans la liste, suivie de tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble parce que tu es l'homme de mes rêves. Personne ne me connait aussi bien que toi, personne ne sait me rassurer aussi bien que toi et personne ne me rendra jamais aussi heureux que toi, Magnus Bane.

Magnus sentait ses yeux piqués de plus en plus et ne put retenir une larme. C'était TELLEMENT beau. Faux-Magnus et Faux-Alec semblaient seuls au monde, ils s'aimaient depuis toujours et cette journée était le résultat d'une longue attente compris Magnus. Il prit alors la main d'Alec et réalisa qu'elle était mouillée. Il se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il pleurait. À voir la quantité de larmes, cela devait faire un bon moment déjà. Magnus laissa s'échappa une autre larme à la vue de son Alec si ému.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir être celui qui le faisait pleurer comme ça.

* * *

Quand Magnus lui prit la main, Alec sentit les larmes couler de plus en plus sur ses joues. Pourquoi devait-il être si émotif devant Magnus. Cette scène était vraiment trop belle et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. La beauté de l'amour de Faux-Magnus et Faux-Alec mélangé avec cet espoir ne pouvait donner qu'un résultat : pleurer.

Il vit Magnus se tourner et crut voir quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Bon, au moins je ne suis pas le seul à pleurer comme un bébé, pensa-t-il. Alec n'était pas surpris que Magnus pleure à un Mariage, il adorait ce genre d'événement après tout. Cependant, il aurait tant aimé que Magnus soit ému par la scène parce qu'il avait envie d'épouser Alec autant qu'Alec avait envie de le prendre pour époux. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Faux-Alec et Faux-Magnus se contemplaient, perdu dans leurs pensées, Faux-Magnus prit la parole.

-Alexander, mon oiseau, mon canari…

Toute la salle se mit à rire. Magnus regarda Alec qui semblait ne pas trop apprécier ces surnoms.

-J'aime tellement te donner de petits surnoms pour voir ton visage quand tu es surpris et secrètement heureux. Oui, je suis capable de dire que tu es heureux même quand je t'appelle mon oiseau parce que je te connais tellement bien. J'ai toujours su que l'on passerait notre vie ensemble. Bon, je dois admettre que j'ai eu peur plus d'une fois quand tu explorais d'autres options, mais, au fond de moi, je savais que l'on finirait notre vie ensemble parce qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y a personne qui me complète autant que toi, personne qui me comprend plus que toi et personne qui m'aime plus que tu m'aimes. On est parfait ensemble parce qu'on est des meilleurs amis, des frères et des amoureux. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure personne avec qui passer le reste de ma vie. Je t'aime et cela ne changera jamais.

La cérémonie se termina, après l'échange des bagues, par un baiser échanger par Faux-Magnus et Faux-Alec.

Alec ne pouvait toujours pas retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et qui commençaient à faire gonfler ses yeux. Il se rapprocha de Magnus qui lui tenait toujours la main et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue. Il réalisa alors que son amoureux s'était également mis à pleurer devant cette scène si touchante. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer après tout que Magnus accepterait de l'épouser. Non, je ne me ferai pas de faux espoir, pensa-t-il, ce serait trop dur de le voir refuser si je me fais des faux espoirs.

* * *

Magnus sentit les tendres lèvres d'Alec se poser sur sa joue. Il voulait le repousser, car il n'aimait pas que les gens le voient pleurer, mais c'était Alec. Ce n'était pas grave qu'Alec le voie pleurer et il aimait tellement l'avoir près de lui qu'il n'allait certainement pas le repousser. Il se tourna vers Alec et vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il était encore plus beau qu'à l'habitude, en fait ce n'était pas vraiment possible, il était d'une beauté différente. On voyait la sensibilité dans ses yeux et l'espoir. L'espoir ? Oui, Magnus connaissait assez Alec pour voir qu'il espérerait, mais il espérait quoi ? Espérait-il lui aussi passer sa vie avec Magnus ? Espérait-il que Magnus l'aime autant que Faux-Magnus semblait aimer Faux-Alec ? Magnus était certain de l'aimer plus que quiconque n'ait jamais aimé quelqu'un. Espérait-il pouvoir se marier avec Magnus ? Non, Magnus effaça cette pensée. Il ne devait pas vouloir des choses impossibles, des choses infaisables comme un mariage avec un chasseur d'ombre.

-Je t'aime, murmura Magnus.

Il vit Alec tressaillir sous le son de sa voix.

-Je ne me lasserai jamais de t'entendre le dire. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils sortirent les premiers de la salle pour éviter les questions. Magnus proposa à Alec de rentrer. Ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps dans ce monde, mais, considérant que tous les amis de Faux-Alec et Faux-Magnus étaient présents, il se sentait un peu mal de rester. Alec, qui devait penser de même, accepta et ils rentrèrent à la maison.

* * *

Magnus avait demandé de rentrer peu après la cérémonie. Alec comprenait bien sûr sa décision, mais il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps. Il était maintenant de retour dans leur maison et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à la bague. Cette bague qu'il voulait donner à Magnus, cette bague qui se trouvait au fond d'un de ses tiroirs, cette bague qui se trouvait enfouie sous le tas de vêtements, dans un tiroir juste devant Magnus. Alec bondit du lit en voyant Magnus qui se dirigeait droit vers son étagère.

Magnus sursauta en voyant Alec se lever si rapidement.

-Mags, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Alec qui essayait de garder son calme.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai eu envie soudainement d'ouvrir ce tiroir. C'est étrange non ?

Alec ne pouvait plus respirer.

-Très étrange, en effet, répondit Alec.

* * *

Magnus s'approcha davantage du tiroir qui l'attirait tant. Ce tiroir avait toujours été là et il ne l'avait jamais ouvert, mais à ce moment il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'ouvrir le tiroir. Il tendit la main vers la poignée et fut surpris de sentir la main d'Alec l'empêcher d'ouvrir le tiroir.

-Tu ne peux pas ouvrir mon tiroir, dit Alec qui était visiblement fébrile.

Magnus commençait à avoir peur. Alec ne lui avait jamais rien caché et il n'acceptait pas que Magnus ouvre son tiroir ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Magnus.

-Par…Parce que, répondit froidement Alec.

Magnus tendit son autre bras et ouvrit le tiroir avant même qu'Alec eut le temps de l'empêcher. C'était un tiroir tout à fait ordinaire, avec les vêtements d'Alec. Magnus ne comprenait toujours pas le problème et décida de fouiller le tiroir. Il savait qu'Alec ne lui cachait jamais rien et il commençait à avoir un peu peur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si terrible ?

* * *

Alec sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tête lorsqu'il vit Magnus ouvrir SON tiroir. Il voyait bien que Magnus était de plus en plus suspicieux, mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'arrêter. Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer et pensa à la seule chose qui pourrait distraire Magnus. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Magnus fut pris de cours par le baiser passionné d'Alec, mais il se détacha assez rapidement et se tourna de nouveau vers le tiroir.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si terrible que tu ne peux pas me le dire ? demanda Magnus.

-Je…ce n'est pas…je ne peux pas…

-Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

-Je suis désolé, dit Alec en un soupir.

Magnus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas fouiller dans l'intimité d'Alec, mais il était trop inquiet. Il regarda Alec quelques secondes et il se décida à fouiller le tiroir. Le voyant faire, Alec l'arrêta.

-Je…ok…je vais te le dire.

Magnus le fixait de ses yeux de chat et Alec réussissait de moins en moins à parler.

-Je…en fais ça faisait plusieurs…ça fait longtemps que…

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Magnus lui prit la main.

-Respire, tout va bien, dit Magnus pour le rassurer. Alexander, tu n'as jamais été gêné de quoi que ce soit, tu as toujours été direct avec moi, explique-moi ce qui se passe, dit Magnus tout doucement.

-Je…j'allais te le dire…mais…plus tard…peut-être…peut-être pas…et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je t'ai vu et j'ai compris, dit Alec qui commençait à avoir la larme à l'œil.

Magnus ne comprenait absolument rien et le regardait. Alec tendit la main pour aller chercher la bague dans le tiroir qui était maintenant dos à Magnus.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, dit Alec. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours.

De petites larmes coulèrent lentement le long de sa joue.

-Alexander, je t'aime aussi, tu le sais. Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon amour ?

-C'est que, sanglota Alec.

Il prit une bonne respiration et enchaîna le reste en un seul souffle.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas, je l'ai bien vu que tu ne voulais pas, mais, moi, j'aurais aimé qu'on se marie, j'aurais tant espéré que tu veuilles m'épouser, mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas.

Alec mit la boite qui contenait la bague dans la main de Magnus. Le sorcier ne pouvait plus bouger. Il regardait sa main et ne comprenait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Magnus.

Alec avait réussi à reprendre son souffle et à se calmer un peu.

-C'est correct, je sais que tu ne veux pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

-Non ! dit Magnus avec une voix beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'il aurait cru.

-J'ai compris, tu n'as quand même pas besoin de me le crier ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire, je m'excuse.

-Non, je veux dire non, tu te trompes, dit Magnus qui ne put retenir ses larmes. Il n'y a rien que je voudrais plus que t'épouser, mais tu sais bien qu'un chasseur d'ombre et qu'une créature obscure ne peuvent pas se marier.

Alec secoua la tête. Il n'y croyait pas. Magnus venait de lui dire qu'il voulait l'épouser !

-Oui, on peut. En fait j'ai demandé à l'enclave et il y aurait moyen qu'on se marie, mais j'imagine que tu disais ça juste pour ne pas me faire de peine, dit Alec qui avait perdu espoir en disant sa dernière phrase.

-Si je dois être tout à fait honnête, je…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire Magnus, je te l'ai dit, c'est correct que tu ne veuilles…

Magnus posa son doigt sur la bouche d'Alec, lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Si je dois être tout à fait honnête, je ne pensais jamais que tu allais me demander en mariage et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait comme ça. Mais il n'y a aucune possibilité que je refuse. Toutes les nuits, j'en rêve et je me réveille chaque matin me disant que c'est impossible et toi, l'amour de ma vie, tu me dis que c'est possible et que tu voudrais m'épouser ? Comment pourrais-tu penser que je vais refuser ? Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi important pour moi que toi et maintenant il y a rien de plus que je voudrais que t'avoir à tout jamais, toi, mon mari.

Magnus essuya les larmes d'Alec. Il prit ses mains et les posa sur la petite boite pour qu'il l'ouvre. Alec comprit que Magnus était tout à fait sérieux et se dit qu'il avait complètement gâché sa demande. Il s'agenouilla en ouvra la boite et lui demanda :

-Magnus Bane, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser.

-Oui, dit Magnus qui ne put retenir une larme de joie.

Alec sortit la bague de la boite et l'enfila sur le doigt de Magnus. Dès que la bague fut en place, ils se prirent dans leur bras et restèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre pendant ce qui sembla être de longues heures.

Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais été plus heureux de toutes leurs vies.


	7. Un mondesans Alec?

**Un monde…sans Alec?**

Magnus se réveilla et contempla longuement Alec, puis sa bague. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait été chanceux pour trouver l'amour de sa vie. Lorsqu'Alec se mit à bouger légèrement, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

-Bon matin, beauté, dit Magnus.

-Mhmmm, dit Alec qui savourait le moment.

Après quelques minutes, Alec prononça les premiers mots audibles de la journée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Ce qui te plaira.

-Tu sais bien que, peu importe ce qu'on fait, ça me plaira puisqu'on sera ensemble, dit Alec qui serra Magnus plus fort contre lui.

-Ok, dans ce cas j'aimerais bien faire un autre voyage dans un monde différent.

-Oui! C'est exactement ce que je voulais faire!

-Je savais bien que tu avais une idée en tête et que tu ne voulais pas me la dire! Dis Magnus.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le portail qu'ils connaissaient maintenant si bien et l'empruntèrent.

Ils furent surpris en atterrissant dans l'autre dimension. Ils s'attendaient à voir les autres Alec et Magnus, mais ils atterrirent dans la chambre d'Izzy. Elle était en train de dormir et sa chevelure noire dépassait de ses couvertures.

-Dit donc, tu voulais voir ta sœur, Alexander?

-Pas particulièrement, mais maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Mais bon, assez parler, on doit aller changer d'apparence avant de se faire reconnaître.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et réalisèrent qu'ils se trouvaient, une fois de plus, dans des résidences universitaires. Ils décidèrent de prendre l'apparence de personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore croisées dans leur aventure : Simon et Rafael. Alec prit l'apparence de Simon et Magnus eut beaucoup de plaisir à prendre l'apparence de Rafael, essayant d'arborer son expression faciale tout à fait neutre, ce qui fit bien rire Alec. Les deux hommes transformés marchèrent sur le campus et ils s'arrêtèrent à la cafétéria. Après avoir commandé, ils cherchèrent une place et ils virent Izzy. C'était un brin surprenant : comment avait-elle pu passer de la chambre à la cafétéria aussi rapidement? Alec et Magnus étaient pourtant certains de ne pas s'être perdus et de ne pas avoir pris de détour.

Les deux décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir avec Izzy. À leur arriver à la table, ils furent enchantés de voir qu'Izzy ne les connaissait pas du tout. C'était la première fois qu'ils pourraient passer réellement incognito. Les trois se mirent à discuter de leur vie, puis le cellulaire d'Izzy émis une sonnerie signifie que quelqu'un lui écrivait.

-Désolé, c'est ma sœur, je dois lui répondre. Elle vient de se réveiller et elle a réalisé qu'elle a manqué notre déjeuner ensemble, dit-elle en riant. Heureusement que vous étiez là pour me tenir compagnie, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux garçons.

Izzy tapota son écran quelques fois puis se remit à parler.

-Elle se prépare et elle vient nous rejoindre.

Magnus et Alec se regardèrent. C'était bien la première fois qu'un membre était ajouté à la famille. Dans certains mondes Max n'avait pas fait partie de leur voyage, mais ne pas voir un membre de la famille et en ajouter un, ce sont deux choses tout à fait différentes.

-J'ai bien hâte de rencontrer cette sœur! Dis Magnus intrigué. Est-ce que tu as d'autres frères et sœur?

-Oui, Jace, mon frère adoptif, et max, mon plus jeune frère?

Alec n'y comprenait plus rien, comment s'était-il ramassé dans un monde où il n'existait même pas? Il continua malgré toute la conversation. Après de longues minutes, Izzy se levant et enlaça une fille qui aurait pu être sa jumelle si ce n'était pas du fait qu'elle était très grande. Sa taille était vraiment surprenant, même pour un garçon elle aurait été considérée comme grande, alors pour une fille c'était encore plus impressionnante.

Magnus chuchota à Alec :

-C'est elle que nous avons vus tantôt, quand on est arrivé. Ce n'était pas Izzy!

Alec sembla un peu surpris et acquiesça. C'était tout à fait logique, c'était pour ça qu'Izzy avait pu se rendre à la cafétéria avant eux : ce n'était pas elle qu'ils avaient vu.

Les deux sœurs s'assirent aux côtés d'Alec et Magnus et Izzy pris la parole.

-C'est ma sœur, Alexe et voici Simon et Rafael.

Magnus manqua de recracher l'eau qu'il avait dans sa bouche.

-Alexe, je suppose que c'est un raccourci pour Alexandra? Demanda-t-il.

Cela lui valu un rougissement de la part d'Alexe qui ne semblait pas en mesure de répondre.

-Bien vu Magnus, mais il y a seulement son meilleur ami, Magnus, qui l'appelle comme ça.

-Ah, Magnus, dit Magnus, quel nom étrange.

Il était bien heureux d'entendre parler de lui.

-Parle-moi dont de lui un peu, demanda Magnus à Alexe.

Elle mit son capuchon sur sa tête avant de répondre. Magnus trouva alors qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas qui. Il pensa à Izzy, mais ce n'était pas elle. Alexe répondit au bout de quelques secondes.

-Euh, Magnus, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis le secondaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a voulu devenir mon ami, mais bon, j'ai beaucoup de chance de le connaitre.

Magnus se senti touché et continua :

-Et ce Magnus, il est comment? Est-ce qu'il a une blonde, un chum?

Ce fut au tour d'Alexe de s'étouffer.

-Non, pas un chum, Magnus n'est pas, euh, pas gay.

Magnus sembla sous le choc : un Magnus qui n'aimait pas les gars, comment allait-il rencontrer son Alec?

-Pas gay? Ah, ah! Tu veux dire bisexuel, dis Magnus qui savait bien sûr qu'aucun Magnus ne serait simplement gay.

-Non, il est hétéro, dit Izzy.

-Ah bon. Alors pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble, demanda Magnus à Alexe.

Elle devint encore une fois rouge et Izzy répondit pour elle.

-Elle pense qu'elle n'est pas la personne qu'il lui faut. Pouvez-vous croire ça. Ils sont faits pour aller ensemble et elle n'y croit pas, même si elle est intéressée par lui depuis toujours.

-Izzy! Protesta Alexe.

-Oh mon Dieu! Oh!

-Ma…Rafael, ça va, demande Alec?

-Oui, oui! Je comprends maintenant, tu, ah!

Tous semblaient confus, sauf Magnus.

-Simon, je peux te parler quelques instants, demanda Magnus.

Alec acquiesça. Tout cela semblait bien étrange aux yeux des deux filles, mais elles ne répondirent pas.

-Alec, oh c'est tellement _cute_! Tu as vu!

-Visiblement, non, je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as vu répondit Alec.

-Magnus, il n'est pas sorti du placard et Alexe, elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'est elle qui est le Faux-Alec, elle aussi elle a un secret : elle est transgenre. Tu n'as pas vu comme elle n'aime pas son nom. C'est différent de toi, on voit qu'elle le déteste et, pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas sortir avec Magnus : elle pense qu'il ne voudra plus d'elle lorsqu'elle aura fait sa transition et qu'elle sera un gars.

-Magnus, c'est un peu compliqué tout ça, il se pourrait aussi que ce soit juste un monde dans lequel je n'existe pas.

-Tu ne vois pas? Pourquoi on serait atterrie dans la chambre d'Alexe si ce n'était ni toi ni moi, on atterri toujours près de l'un de nous deux.

-C'est vrai que tout cela semble logique.

-Alors il faut les aider à réaliser qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre!

-Supposons que tu as raison, dit Alec, comment tu veux faire ça?

-C'est facile, on leur parle!

Magnus entraina Alec avec lui et il se rassit à table.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié de lui dire que j'avais prévu quelque chose demain soir et je devais absolument lui dire, offrit Magnus comme réponse peu crédible.

-Alors, quand est-ce que nous rencontrons ce Magnus? Demanda Magnus.

-Ce soir on soupe chez moi, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez. Il y aura Jace et sa copine Clary, Alexe et Magnus.

-Quelle bonne idée, dit Magnus.

Alec le regarda intensément. Il n'était pas certain que de s'imposer dans cette famille était la meilleure chose, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Magnus seul.

Izzy et Magnus échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone avant que les deux sœurs repartent à leur cours.

La suite de leur rencontre dans le prochain chapitre. Espérons que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps avant de réécrire, comme j'ai fait pour ce chapitre.


End file.
